The event-based computation paradigm has grown in importance for enterprises. For example, many business applications and system control applications can be developed based on event-based computation. Generally, event processing applications receive events, analyze the events, and output results (e.g., proposed actions) based on the analysis of the events.
Analyzing the events with an event processing application may include applying a query to the events. The query may often be complex and include various execution stages. Many event processing systems execute the operations of a query sequentially, regardless of complexity. However, sequential query execution may result in reduced throughput at event processing systems.